homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111915 - STLR Representative
08:38 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling cosmicConundrum CC at 20:38 -- 08:38 AT: lila right? 08:38 CC: Yeah 08:38 AT: okay i cant remember if weve talked before its been so long 08:39 AT: im hearing about all.... the "fun" that happened with your team 08:39 CC: Oh, yeah, the fr☉g thing 08:39 CC: It's pretty wild 08:39 AT: mhm and everything else 08:39 AT: so youre the team 08:40 AT: rep for now? 08:40 CC: I guess since every☉ne else is a buncha dweebs 08:40 AT: cara is pretty nice 08:40 AT: if you need someone to count on you can count on her 08:40 CC: Well I mean 08:40 CC: Mil☉ trapped her under a c☉ntainer but 08:40 AT: .. 08:41 CC: I'm sure she's helpful when she's n☉t a fr☉g 08:41 AT: yes she is 08:42 CC: Alth☉ugh she didn't d☉ t☉☉ much when she arrived 08:42 CC: Just kind ☉f yelled at every☉ne 08:42 AT: from what im hearing the yelling was needed 08:43 AT: and nyarla trusts her so whatever is going on there... 08:43 AT: ugh 08:43 AT: would you be open for a "council" meeting for lack of a better word? 08:43 AT: a little later? 08:43 CC: Sure 08:43 AT: fantastic im going to have to talk to libby 08:43 AT: but were going to need to make sure the channels were talking on are safe 08:43 AT: hear you got jack flirting with you? 08:44 CC: Oh yeah 08:44 CC: He dr☉pped by with s☉me fl☉wers 08:44 CC: Wants t☉ see my "primer" which I d☉n't even have 08:44 AT: aw how sweet he never gave me flowers 08:44 AT: its a twink thing 08:44 AT: he wants to officially court you ask libby 08:45 CC: It's kind ☉f creepy but at the same time flattering 08:45 AT: yea unnerving because he can kill you but flattering a god takes notice 08:47 CC: S☉ wh☉ else is ☉n the "c☉uncil" 08:48 AT: currently me, ill be double checking with lorrea's team but itll be lorrea probably and then someone from the last team 08:48 AT: i havent been able to contact them so whoever gets online first ill be snagging 08:48 AT: depending on priority their team may just miss it 08:49 CC: I hear L☉rrea is pretty c☉mmanding. Maybe she can c☉nvince tweedle dee and dum t☉ st☉p accepting rand☉m weap☉ns fr☉m pe☉ple 08:49 AT: serios and nyarla? serios got his from libby... where did nyarla get a weapon 08:50 CC: We d☉n't kn☉w cuz he w☉n't fuckin tell us 08:50 AT: mmm 08:50 CC: S☉me magic ninja sw☉rd 08:51 CC: As if we need m☉re shitty cursed weap☉ns ar☉und here 08:53 AT: i am getting a headache 08:54 CC: Fr☉m the sheer stupidity ☉f my team? 08:54 AT: yes 08:55 CC: Yeah I d☉n't kn☉w h☉w we haven't killed each ☉ther yet 08:55 CC: Oh wait 08:55 CC: Tw☉ ☉f them already did 08:58 AT: if were talking nyarla and serios again that was my fault 08:58 AT: im the one who decided to talk to scarlet and needed a rescue 08:59 AT: and also made nyarla punch scarlet 08:59 CC: Oh 08:59 CC: Well 08:59 CC: I gues that's kind ☉f excusable then 09:03 AT: yes 09:03 AT: do you kno why you guys were cursed? 09:04 CC: N☉ idea, apparently it's just s☉me curse this planet has but there's like zer☉ explinati☉n as t☉ what triggered it 09:04 AT: curses always have a reason and a way to break them 09:04 AT: .... at least in movies 09:06 CC: It w☉uld pr☉bably help if we left 09:06 CC: N☉t like we're d☉ing anything but waiting f☉r all these fr☉gs t☉ p☉p ☉ut s☉me genesis baby 09:06 AT: the planets have something for us... i dont think leaving is an option 09:07 AT: ... and youre going to have to be relying on milo from now on 09:07 CC: I already rely ☉n him the m☉st 09:08 AT: seems like he is reliable then 09:08 AT: tho he irritates me sometimes 09:28 CC: At least he isn't c☉nstantly in a fight 09:29 AT: i mean yea 09:29 AT: okay point 09:37 AT: well. il contact you when ive gotten the meeting sorted? 09:38 CC: 'Kay 09:38 AT: ill troll you in a bit then lila! 09:38 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cosmicConundrum CC at 21:38 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Lila